She Was Always Mine
by canyoupicturethis
Summary: Set in Normal is the Watchword. What if Veronica had gotten on the bus in time after the field trip and didn't see Lily's ghost...AU with minor pre-series flashback and other things. One-Shot but may go further. LoVe of course with very slight DuVe


**She Was Always Mine**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated 'Welcome to Neptune' for a while, I have just gotten back from the beach and thought I would write a little one-shot on the train trip home :) I hope you like it and I promise I will update my other story over the next week. Have a great Easter! And please review!**

_Set in Normal is the Watchword. AU with some pre-series flashbacks and other things. What if Veronica had gotten on the bus in time after the field trip and didn't see Lily's ghost..._

**AN: Veronica's voiceovers in bold and flashbacks in italics. Enjoy :)**

VERONICA'S POV:

'Hey Veronica can I talk to you for a second?'

'What Logan!'

'Umm nothing, don't worry about it,' he says sounding dejected.

**Okay I know i shouldn't have snapped but just being around him and staring into his soft chocolate brown eyes is enough to make me go crazy..but I'm with Duncan now. I'm..content, yes that's the word. Content. I don't need to waste time thinking of Logan stupid Echolls!**

Duncan comes and puts his arm possessively around my waist when he notices Logan standing there.

'Ah young love.' **And now he's back to his jack ass self. **

'You're coming on the field trip?' Duncan asks his ex best friend surprised.' I figured you and the other Jets would be rumbling with the Sharks.' **Ahh yes my boyfriend obviously hasn't grasped the whole insult category yet...**

'Cool it, Action and I think I'm gonna pass on the field trip, but ah call me when you get home and tell me all about it.' Logan replied with a smirk.

The teacher calls Duncan ahead to talk about something and he grabs onto my hand leading me away with him.

'Hey, wait. I'm going to miss you.' Logan whispers genuinely and he lightly grazes my hand as I walk past.

As I make my way onto the bus I turn back in Logan's direction and sees him staring directly at me. He sends me a shy wave as the bus departs and I realise my day is going to get very interesting...

**|LoVe|**

'All right, Duncan, I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna go try and talk to Meg one more time. You ride in the limo because I think it's gonna be easier if we're not together,' Veronica declares after watching Meg deny the limo ride due to Veronica's presence.

'You don't owe her anything. You didn't do anything to her,' Duncan replies confused at why she thinks she did something wrong.

'You are so not a girl,' Veronica says with a laugh.

**|LoVe|**

'Five minutes, people,' Ms Dumass announces as the students begin to make their way of the bus and into the gas station.

Veronica purchases a bottle of water and makes her way back to the bus and eventually arrive home. She decides to take a seat near the window and places her headphones in her ears in an attempt to relax.

**|LoVe|**

Meanwhile on the limo, the 09ers are listening to music as the bus suddenly jerks to a stop.

'What the hell dude!' Dick says from his seat next to Gia. He climbs out of the limo and opens the door to see what the reason for stopping was followed by the other students.

'Holy hell,' Dick murmurs as he stares over the cliff, 'the bus...they're all dead. That could have been us.'

Dick takes a moment to stare at the debris in the water below and thinks. He doesn't know how he should react; whether he should be happy he wasn't on the bus or guilty for using his wealth to call a limo.

Duncan's crying breaks him from his day dream and pulls him back to reality.

'Ronica.' Dick cries. 'Oh god, I need to call Logan.'

He picks up his phone and dials Logan number, calming himself to tell the news which is going to destroy his best friend. 'Logan?' he asks softly as the ringing stops.

'What Dick?' Logan answers grumpy to be woken from his afternoon sleep. He had spent the day with his accountant finalising all of his parents trust accounts.

'Logan man, there all dead.'

'Whose all dead Dick!' Logan replies confused at his best friends change in character.

'Turn on the news...the people on the bus...Ronnie. Oh man!'

Logan is left with the sound of a dial tone. 'Did he say Ronnie?'

Logan quickly turns on news and sees the live event. He drops his glass of water he was holding causing it to shatter on the ground surrounding him. 'Oh no Ronnie please you can't be dead. You can't leave me. Please you have to be okay,' he whispers to the TV.'

'So far no survivors have been found. Three bodies have been retrieved,' the sound of the news reporter fills the room.

He breaks down in tears similarly to when he discovered the last shred of hope he had of his mother being alive was destroyed. Except this time Ronnie wasn't there to hold him.

He quickly grabs the nearest bottle of alcohol and downs it. He feels the burn of the alcohol on his throat but all he can think about is his Ronnie.

She was always mine, even when Lily was alive.

**|LoVe|**

Flashback:

_It was almost two years year after Logan had moved to Neptune and the four teens had become best friends fast. _

_It was the last weekend before school started and they were hanging around in Logan's pool._

_'I'm thirsty!'_

_'Well get it yourself Lil' Duncan grumbled._

_'Isn't that the hosts job?' Lily said with an evil smile causing Veronica to laugh._

_'Fine! But Ronnie you're helping me because you laughed!' Logan said with a smirk as he casually flung his arm around Veronica's shoulders and led her into the kitchen._

_'Oi Echolls where are the cups?'_

_'Top shelf next to the dishwasher' Logan said as he got some soft drink out of the fridge._

_'Damn my shortness!' Veronica muttered as she dragged a chair over to help her reach the cups._

_She found four cups and passed them to Logan who was trying to contain his laughter at her need for a chair._

_At almost 14 years old he was already well developed and had no problem reaching high places or lifting heavy things._

_Just as Veronica was getting off the chair it slightly tipped causing Veronica to lose her footing and fall. 'Ronnie!' Logan yelled as he dived and caught her in his arms just before she fell. _

_'You caught me' Veronica said thankfully._

_'I'll always catch you Ronnie' Logan whispered back seriously._

_He softly stroked back her fringe which had fallen over her forehead. Veronica looked up and saw Logan staring back intently._

_He leant down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, thrilled when after a few seconds she responded too. He had secretly wanted to do this since he first saw her in her knee socks and pig tails when she was 12._

_After breaking for air Logan smiled and leant back in for another kiss but this time Veronica pulled back._

_'I can't Logan, Lily likes you' Veronica said shyly._

_'Well I don't like lily, I like you!'_

_Veronica looked in his eyes shocked at what he had just admitted. 'I'm sorry, but she's my best friend,' Veronica said quickly before walking away. _

_Both of the teens were unaware that Duncan had witnessed there little exchange. As Logan arrived back to the pool area with the cups and soft drink he glanced around for Ronnie but she hadn't come out yet. _

_'Hey Logan can I talk to you?' Duncan asked as he pulled Logan off to the side. 'Hey man I think I'm going to ask out Veronica, I mean I really like her and everyone keeps telling us we're perfect and everything. And it'll be cool when you and Lily get together cause' we can double date and stuff,' Duncan said quickly avoiding eye contact. _

_Logan was crushed. He didn't know how to respond without hurting his friendships with his best friend and his favourite girl. He knew there was something special about Veronica but realized if he wanted to keep the fab four together, he would just need to settle for Lily. _

_He believed that If he tried hard he could really like her, maybe possibly love. But he knew it wouldn't be the same thing he felt for Ronnie._

_**|LoVe|**_

Just as he's about to throw the empty bottle at the TV the reporter says 'we have just received breaking news!'

Logan stops everything he is doing awaiting the news. 'One survivor so far has be recovered from the disaster and has been taken immediately to the hospital and is in critical condition.'

'Please be Veronica. I will do anything if she's safe,' he begged on his knees as he stared at the TV.

The reporter came back onto the screen. 'The name of the survivor is the Veronica Mars...' and that's all Logan needed to hear before she screamed for joy.

'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!' He didn't realise how much he was crying until he felt the tears run down his neck.

'She's going to be okay,' Logan reassured himself as he picked up his phone, wallet and car keys and made his way to the hospital.

He camped out in the car park and waited. Soon he would get his chance to visit her he thought.

**|LoVe|**

'Oh my god Ronnie' Logan says as he rushes into the hospital room two days later. His hair was a mess unlike his usual style and his eyes were bloodshot red from his lack of sleep.

He dragged one of the plastic chairs as close to the bed as possible and gently picked up her hand kissing it softly. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears and kissed her forehead as well.

'I'm sorry I haven't visited earlier but I didn't want to run into Duncan or your Dad. But don't dare think I haven't been thinking of you, I have every second of the day!

But you need to wake up Ronnie, I need you. I'm sorry I've been a jackass lately but it's just hard being around you and not being with you. I wish I was the one holding your hand and walking you to class and asking how your day was.

Please Ronnie you have to wake up! Logan cried, you're strong you can do it! If anyone could survive this it would be you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that day. But you can't leave me.'

Duncan may have your heart now but I'm going to change, trust me. I'm going to be the boy you can trust and hopefully one day love.' Logan promised as tears slowly fell from his watery eyes.

'I've fallen for you Ronnie.' He whispers one last time as he lay his head to rest on her bed, finally falling asleep for the first time in two days.

Keith who was watching and listening to this interaction from the hallway can see that Logan truly loves his daughter and knows that one day he will be the boy to steal his daughters heart.

'Excuse me but can you make sure this room has no more visitors for the next few hours' Keith says to a passing nurse as he watches the two teens. 'These two need some rest.'

The End

**Short and sweet, I hope. I don't think I will continue any further with it but I hoped you liked it! Please review! LoVe 3**


End file.
